


I'VE SEEN MY LOVE AND I THOUGHT IT BELONGED TO YOU

by lovetheory



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Unconventional courtship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheory/pseuds/lovetheory
Summary: A Virgo and a Sagittarius tiptoe around their mutual attraction towards each other. It goes like this.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	I'VE SEEN MY LOVE AND I THOUGHT IT BELONGED TO YOU

Akaashi spoke when he wished, words rooted in earnestness, driven to the surface by rationale. It was his principle to be taut therefore projecting a respectable abstraction of him without exception to those who seek him. Bokuto often felt that tautness on the verge of its peak as though his friend were grasping on to loose strings but Akaashi's reticence to remain calculated would overcome the sensation, expelling a breath out of Bokuto who always felt Akaashi like a buzz on his skin.

"Bokuto-san," he starts one day, "if I asked for your assistance on this personal project of mine, would you extend your services?"

"My what?" Bokuto laughed, hunched over a MacBook, eyes tracing the outline of a round object on the screen as his fingers, wrapped around a digital pen, created clean strokes, painting. "Akaashi..." he trails off before catching himself. "Expound on that, maybe."

"I plan to write a romantic piece," Akaashi says, matter-of-factly.

"And you need my help, how?"

Akaashi hums. And hums. And continues to hum, which does not escape Bokuto's notice. It makes him look and when he meets Akaashi's eyes, he sees that he is pleased. "I'd like to have a romantic relationship with you, if only in these terms."

Bokuto feels as though Akaashi's gotten to the heart of him and shaken it free, taking it away only to give it back to him on his terms. Bokuto wonders how, before second guessing himself. Not a soul is familiar with the portrait of him experiencing the tumult of sexuality. It had occurred in the comfort of his bedroom (which was far generous of him to say), adjacent to the bathroom in his own apartment. He had no roommate, only people coming over as they wished, so long as he, too, was pleased at their company. Akaashi was no exception, but he was a favorite, as well as a constant visitor.

"On what terms?" he answers after a while, just staring at Akaashi with scrunched brows in disbelief. Frankly, it was best to jump to it immediately rather than prolonging the time where answered questions would be asked once more. Akaashi was gorgeous, it's the very thought that occurred to Bokuto at the minute he had stated his proposal.

"We kiss so that I may write about it.”

“I didn’t know you were an experiential learner.”

“It has come to my attention that it’s best to try it. I know not romance but science, mathematics.” Akaashi was always the kind to speak as though he were sifting through a classical read in real time. “I’m only just making my way through linguistics.” He gets up from where he was seated on the floor next to Bokuto’s bed and walks softly towards him, which would be the cause of Bokuto's rapid heartbeat. He doesn't exactly agree (or so ideally, this would be the case) that his friend can do whatever he wants to him, even if it means looking like the brightest thing he’s ever seen. He's also a bit peeved that his tidy room provides a path for him to take towards Bokuto, but only in an ideal world. Because Bokuto is not, for a fact, peeved. In fact, all he is is nervous and jaunty at the way Akaashi is looking at him, steadfast and serene. The last one hits him like a pebble hits the surface of a lake and skips until finally, it sinks because Akaashi kisses him in such a manner.

It happens like this: he cups his cheek, he does not ask, because Bokuto is tilting his face up to meet him, because Bokuto was probably not doing a great job looking like he hadn’t thought of this in the past, and they, well, they kiss.

Akaashi is the sweetest thing he has ever experienced. He slots his mouth against Bokuto's and presses their lips together, chaste. When they part, Bokuto feels a tingle on his lips and covers it by kissing him again. He feels good, a tad bit smug, so he pulls away, jokes for a little, "You think you can write now?" He spouts a laugh but cuts it short by digging his teeth in his gums as Akaashi fixes his eyes on him. And it's this look of pure determination and zest that knocks the breath out of Bokuto, and possibly every bit left of cool he's got. Like Akaashi's wanted this for far longer than the ease with which his words come from can suggest.

"Are you getting shy on me all of a sudden? Maybe one more will help," Akaashi suggests, doing this thing where he kisses the skin beside Bokuto's lips. Consequently, Bokuto's eyes shut on their own accord, like an automatic door responding to Akaashi's affectionate gestures, saying  _ Come in. Be my guest. _

The ghost of his kiss lingers on Bokuto's lips and he misses it immediately, so he opens his eyes and says, half-heartedly, "I'll pass out if you do."

Akaashi breathes a laugh, the absolute madman.

"You just kissed me like that, without warning," Bokuto accuses, jokingly, because he can’t think of anything else to do other than to ask for a third or the rest of the second. He doesn’t wish to come across as greedy though, so attempts to school himself are being made.

"I thought that the course of action you'd take in this event would be to overthink it, so I acted on impulse."

Bokuto makes a sound of disbelief. "That wasn't impulse, that was a carefully put-together plan."

"It was not, Bokuto-san. I didn't think I wanted to kiss you that bad until then."

Bokuto is in disdain over how smoothly that leaves Akaashi, how earnest he remains to be even and especially in this moment. At the same time, it's exactly what he admires greatly about him. Because Akaashi can be dignified and considerate. Because Akaashi means well. Because Akaashi is interested in him in a very special way that can be as simple as that. Bokuto is still reeling from their kisses when the question of Akaashi’s next step plummets into him.

“Wait, are you taking me out some time too?”

Akaashi hums and nods.

To Bokuto's obliviousness, Akaashi hadn’t been all that earnest. There was never a literary piece to begin with, only a personal project, born from impulse at one of many thoughts of the feel of Bokuto's lips on his on this particular afternoon. Now, he was going to think of creative methods to practice romance and above all else, write the damned thing. If he thinks about it, he gets to kiss Bokuto through it all. It's not so bad. Not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Impulsivity intervenes.
> 
> If you liked this, come yell at me in the comments.


End file.
